


Breakfast Pals

by Laiska



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: #IFDrabble, Crying Breakfast Friends, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laiska/pseuds/Laiska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For IFD 2015. Pearl questions Steven's interests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Pals

"I have to say, Steven, there’s a lot about this show that just doesn’t make sense."

Steven didn’t bother looking up.

"What doesn’t make sense?"

Pearl sighed. “Well, beside the obvious fact that pears simply don’t have the biology in place to support vocal cords or tear ducts—the premise is absurd. What does _fruit_ have to be sad about?”

"Well, Sad Pear just learned that Sad Banana’s going to need a kidney transplant, and the only compatible fruit is Sad Grape, but she’s gone missing."

"And that’s supposed to be amusing?"

"Eh… This season’s taken a pretty dark turn."


End file.
